paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave As A Lion: ChasexSkye Pup
Chase and Skye have had a pup. Not pups, just pup. They had an only child that they are proud of for who he is. And his name is Lionheart. He is co-owned by Sonicthefox19 and TheShapeJumper GD. Lionheart is a brave, courageous young pup who is never afraid of danger or adventure. He's strong, and great at doing a lot of things. He is very smart, and almost always knows an answer, which can fill in for a couple teeny, tiny weaknesses. Those weaknesses are: Color blindness, and no sense of smell. Despite being great at a lot of things, he will never be able to detect if someone is holding a delicious treat unless he sees the treat, or someone else tells him it's there. Color blindness affects him the most, because he cannot see a single color correctly. He sees all colors inverted, which has proven as a problem for his entire life. He has light brown fur on most of his body, with a white muzzle, tail, and chest. His underbelly and tail tip are tan. His eye color is turquoise, and collar is blue. He also has a fur tuft like Rocky's and is fluffy. * As mentioned above, Lionheart is colorblind to all colors, seeing them all in colorblind, and has no sense of smell, both of which make life for him twice as hard. * Just like his daddy, he's shy to his emotions and is afraid to admit when he likes a girl pup or not. * He actually grows a little taller than daddy Chase, but only after he hits his 20's. {Depends on how he ages in a universe.} And this is mostly from muscle growth. So if you don't include his added muscle at that point, he's shorter than Chase. * Surprisingly, Chase smothers his son with love more than Skye, but this makes Lionheart spoiled to being with daddy. * The username he chooses for almost every account he makes is "ANONYMOUS_NO_NAME", mosly because he does not want to have anyone online know who he really is. * He had problem while growing up. Like his uncle Mighty, he didn't grow very tall for a very long time. Puberty even took a long time for him. But when he hit 14, his growth spurt started and he was taller than his mother by the time he turned 15. {Like we said, age depends on universe he's in.} * Despite how small he was for his childhood, he was a very strong pup. * He looks up to his dad like a role model and wishes to be just like him. * In his debut story, he got the power to walk on walls (and upside down, but he didn't realize that until later), along with super speed to the point where he sees everyone as going super slow. Chase and Skye's big surprise. (Debut) Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Sonic the fox Category:Male Category:Male pups Category:German Shepard Category:Chase's Family Category:Skye's Family Category:Chase's son Category:Skye's son Category:Colorblind Category:Brave Pups Category:Strong Pups Category:Smart pups Category:TechnoGamer123's pups Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boys Category:Boy Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup